A Loveless Wedding
by pifreak2884
Summary: When Light leaves L for a loveless marriage with Misa, L is devistated. But can Watari help?
1. Chapter 1

Note: You'll have to trust me 'bout this but I assure you although it start out with

Note: You'll have to trust me 'bout this but I assure you, although it start out with Misa and Light it will switch to LxLight, just be patient…

--

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Everyone in the small chapel rose and cheered as the bride and groom passionately kissed. As their lips parted the bride sweetly smiled and said,

"I love you Light."

"I love you too Misa." said the groom in a happy tone. He turned his head over his shoulder and smiled back at the best man, "Hey Ryuuzaki, is the Limo here yet?" The man in the loose tuxedo smiled back and said, "Yes Light-kun, would you like me to show you the way?"

"Yes, that would be great."

As the bride and groom got into the limo and drove away, the wedding party all waved. Ryuuzaki smiled and yelled, "Congratulation!" But even he could sense the bitterness in his voice.

"Is something wrong Ryuuzaki?" L turned around to find Matsuda, his arm around Sayu.

"Oh no, I'm fine, I think I'm just a little hungry." And with that Ryuuzaki bid Matsuda ado and walked back into the church. Ryuuzaki sat down on the nearest pew and bowed his head. _How could he go through with this?_ Thought Ryuuzaki, _He told me he loved me! _As Ryuuzaki held back tears, his mind slipped into the painful memory of about two months ago.

Ryuuzaki remembers this day well, it was the last day that he and Light were chained together, that's how Ryuuzaki preferred it. This day was a bit different because as they lay in bed it was Light that was uke. As Ryuuzaki tenderly kissed Light's neck Light just laid there, not trying to be seme but just lying their quietly, both his hands rested on Ryuuzaki's lower back. Now looking back, Ryuuzaki realized that the fact Light didn't fight for power should have been enough to realize that something was wrong.

Light took a soft gulp and said, "Ryuuzaki?"

Ryuuzaki did not look up but managed a, "hm?"

Light's voice became stronger, "Ryuuzaki, please stop, we need to talk."

Ryuuzaki could sense sadness in Light's voice, he knew this was serious. Ryuuzaki rolled off Light to the other side of the bed. He sat up and cocked his head.

"What it is Light-kun?"

They sat in silence for a long time as Light quietly stared at the ceiling as if he was writing out every word he wanted to say on it. Ryuuzaki became impatient.

"Light? What is it? What's wrong? Just go ahead and tell me!"

Light let out a deep sigh. He sat up and looked Ryuuzaki in the eye.

"I'm going to ask Misa to marry me."

Ryuuzaki's heart exploded, "W-what? Why marry her? I thought you said you loved _me_!"

"I do love you but--''

"But what? If you love me then what could possibly make you want to marry that slut!"

"BECAUSE THAT WAY I DON'T HAVE TO HIDE WHO I AM!!"

Ryuuzaki's eyes teared up. He reached out his hand for Light's, "Light-kun—''

Light slapped his hand away.

"STOP! I'M TIRED OF THIS! I'M TIRED OF HIDING FROM OUR FRIENDS, OF MEETING IN STRANGE PLACES!

Ryuuzaki spoke in a trembling voice, "Then we'll tell them about us! We'll tell everyone!"

Light turned away to wipe away his tears. "No. That is what I'm most afraid of," pictures of his family flashed through his head, "I'm most afraid of what they would think…"

They sat in silence for a while. Then Ryuuzaki made one last act of desperation.

"I've never felt happier with anyone before! I love you!"

A single tear ran down Light's cheek, "It would make me happy if we just parted."

Ryuuzaki let out a shaky sigh. He then turned to a small drawer at the side of the bed. He slowly opened and pulled out a small silver key. Without a word Ryuuzaki opened the metal shackles that had held them together for so long. Ryuuzaki wiped away the last of his tears and weakly smiled.

"I only wish to make you happy Light."

Ryuuzaki let out a shaky sigh that echoed off of the church walls.

"What's wrong?"

Ryuuzaki turned around to find a small British man standing behind him.

"Oh, Watari," said Ryuuzaki, whipping the stinging tears from his deeply lined eyes. "It's just you."

Watari warmly smiled, "Now, Ryuuzaki. You heard what I said, what's wrong?"

"I….I…um, Watari have you ever been in love?"

Watari solemnly sat next to the ace detective.

"Yes. I was once."

"With whom?"

"Ah, you wouldn't want to hear a story of such frivolous manner."

"No Watari please!!" pleaded Ryuuzaki, Watari was shocked, "I mean, please," said Ryuuzaki, staring at the Altar." I _need_ to know."

Watari froze for a moment.

"Very well."


	2. Chapter 2

In the last chapter...

_Watari warmly smiled, "Now, Ryuuzaki. You heard what I said, what's wrong?"_

_"I….I…um, Watari have you ever been in love?"_

_Watari solemnly sat next to the ace detective._

_"Yes. I was once."_

_"With whom?"_

_"Ah, you wouldn't want to hear a story of such frivolous manner."_

_"No Watari please!!" pleaded Ryuuzaki, Watari was shocked, "I mean, please," said Ryuuzaki, staring at the Altar." I need to know."_

_Watari froze for a moment._

_"Very well."_

--

"Very Well. It all started over 50 years ago. I was a young man in my twenties, when I met the most beautiful girl my eyes had ever seen. Her name was Lana. She was gorgeous inside and out. She was smart and kind and had beautiful brown eyes. My love for her was so strong. And after only a couple months after meeting she was pregnant and scheduled to have a beautiful baby boy."

"Watari, you were married!?"

A tear rolled down Watari's cheek. "No, no I was not. Unfortunately, Lana and I were from different social classes. I was extremely privileged, a socialite of sorts. She was a farmer's daughter. Our world's refused to mesh. And once she got pregnant, it became worse. If anyone knew that I was the father my inheritance would be taken, my social statics gone. Lana wouldn't let that happen. She knew my life would be in ruins and she felt it to be all her fault. So instead, Lana took all the blame. She told her parents that she slept around and had her child in private. I don't go a day without thinking about her. I will always remember that when she lied about our child that day, I didn't stop her."

Ryuuzaki was shocked, "Watari…"

Watari suddenly stood up and started to walk out. And then, without even turning back Watari spoke.

"Ryuuzaki, do not make the same mistake I did, just because your lives are different doesn't change you're feelings for each other."

"But Watari, my love's family they—''

"Yagami-kun's family will understand, after all who wouldn't want an ace detective as their son in law?"

"WATARI YOU KNEW?!"

"How could I not, after all you always go for the preppy boys." Watari grinned, "It's not to late Ryuuzaki, Light doesn't leave for his honeymoon for another 5 hours, he should still be at the reception. Go to him."

Ryuuzaki slid off the pew and slumped over to Watari. They both stood there for a moment just staring at each other. Then, Ryuuzaki embraced Watari into a hug.

"Thank you." managed Ryuuzaki through tears, "I got to go!"

And with that, Ryuuzaki ran out the church.

Watari stood there for a moment, then reality sunk in, "Wait Ryuuzaki, you can't drive!"


	3. Chapter 3

As Ryuuzaki walked into the reception hall his knees started shaking.

"Be calm Ryuuzaki," Said Watari, "things will be fine."

Ryuuzaki spotted the handsome Brunette. "I'm sure they will."

In the center of the room was a long table sitting the whole bridal party, with Light and Misa in the center. Misa fed Light a bite of cake, Ryuuzaki felt sick. He rushed over to the table to stand directly across from Light.

Ryuuzaki cleared his throat. "L-Light-kun may I speak to you in private for a moment?"

Light knew what this was about. "I'm sorry Ryuuzaki but I would hate to leave my new wife alone," he said putting his arm around Misa, "Right honey?"

Light use to do that to Ryuuzaki all the time, however there seemed to be some akwardness when he did it to Misa, as if he was forcing himself to touch her, forcing himself to love her.

Misa sweetly smiled, "Oh Light I don't mind, just hurry back soon okay?"

"Wha-?" But it was too late. Ryuuzaki had already walked around the table grabbed Light by the hand and was pulling him to the nearest broom closet.

Once they got into the closet they had the first task of getting situated; Light sat on a turned over bucket, Ryuuzaki just squatted.

Ryuuzaki was the first to speak. "Why are you forcing yourself?"

"Forcing myself to do what?"

Ryuuzaki frowned, "Don't play dumb, you now what! You're forcing yourself to love Misa!"

"I AM NOT, I DO," He hesitated, "LOVE HER."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Replied Ryuuzaki, "YOU LOVE ME AND YOU KNOW IT!"

But Light refused to give in, "YOU AND I ARE A THING OF THE PAST!"

"WE ARE NOT! YOU ARE ONLY DOING THIS FOR THE APPROVAL OF YOUR FAMILY, NOT BECAUSE YOU WANT TO! YOU STILL LOVE ME!"

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?"

Ryuuzaki grabbed his hand, "Because whenever I touch you," Lights eyes widened, "I can hear your heart beat quicken."

Ryuuzaki was right. The quicken of heart beat, shallow breath, it was all still there. But Light was scared of it. He didn't want to love him but god damn it he did!

"I can't take this." Mumbled Light as he rushed out of the closet. Ryuuzaki ran after him.

"DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Yelled Ryuuzaki.

"What's going on?" Whispered Matsuda to Mr. Yagami.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good." Said Mr. Yagami as he walked over to the commotion.

"YOU CAN'T SPEND YOUR WHOLE LIFE HIDING WHO YOU ARE, HOW YOU FEEL!"

"I'M NOT HIDING!"

"YES, YOU ARE YOU'VE BEEN HIDING SINCE THE MOMENT I UNCHAINED YOU!"

"Okay Ryuuzaki, I think that's enough." Said Mr. Yagami, but they paid no attention to him, all they did was keep stepping closer.

"WHY ARE YOU SO AFRAID TO SHOW YOUR TRUE FEELINGS!!"

"I'M NOT AFRAID!"

Ryuuzaki became blind with rage, he could only think of one thing to do.

"YOU'RE NOT AFRAID HUH? THEN PROVE IT!" And with that Ryuuzaki pulled Light by the head into a kiss.

The kiss seemed forever. At first Ryuuzaki just stood there for a moment, his lips pressed to Lights. Then, to his surprise, Light started to kiss back. It started tame at first but as their kiss went on Ryuuzaki could feel Light's tongue slip into his mouth. When they finally broke apart everyone in the whole room was quite, even the DJ stopped playing. Light looked around in shock, as if he didn't believe that just happened (however, I'm sure most of the people in the room didn't believe it either). Then he fixed his gaze on his father. Mr. Yagami had his jaw wide open just staring. Once again, Ryuuzaki was the first to speak.

"Mr. Yagami," he said bowing, "I'm sorry for the shock but as you can probably tell I love your son, and he loves me too, right Light?"

Light just stood there for a moment, staring at the floor, unable to face his father. Ryuuzaki's smile started to fade.

"Right, Light?" He said one more time. This time Light respond.

Light grabbed Ryuuzaki by the hand, as if he was the only thing supporting him right know, and with all the strength he had he looked his father in the eye and said, "It's true dad, I'm in love with Ryuuzaki. I married Misa because I thought you would hate me if you knew I was gay but I love Ryuuzaki to much for that to stop me." Light hesitated before saying this last part. "So do you hate me dad?"

Light's father stared at him with a look of somewhat horror. "How could you say that Light?"

Light frowned. "So you do hate me?"

"No I mean how could you ever think I would ever hate you?"

Light's heart skipped a beat. "D-dad…"

Light turned to the big table behind him to see a disgusted Misa awaiting him. "I'm sorry Misa but I'm getting a divorce. I only have one love."

"BUT LIGHT HE'S- HE'S – HE'S A"

"A great match for me. But you, not so much." Light turned to his one and only lover. I still got two honeymoon tickets, shouldn't let it go to waste."

Ryuuzaki smiled and kissed him once more, "Absolutely!"

_Author's note: Yes I am aware how amazingly cheesy this ending is but whatever. I like how it turned out so if you don't to bad. At least I'm not the one who just spent the last ten minutes wasting my time on a fanfic I didn't like…_


End file.
